million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanazakari Weekend✿
Hanazakari Weekend✿ (花ざかりWeekend✿, Full Bloom Weekend✿) is an original unit song performed by Kaori, Fuka, Reika and Konomi as the unit 4Luxury. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Fuka and Kaori respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 09 4Luxury. The song is written by Miho Karasawa and composed as well as arranged by Sho Aratame. Track List #Drama "Celebration!" / "Prologue" #Hanazakari Weekend✿ (花ざかりWeekend✿) #Drama "Celebration!" / "Beginning Part" #Drama "Celebration!" / "Latter Part" #RED ZONE #Drama "Celebration!" / "Epilogue" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Katamichi ichijikan densha ni yurare DINAA wa KONBINI no MENYUU seiha Souchou no kaigi wa shindemo chikoku dekinai Doryoku no kai atte KYARIA wa junchou Miwataseba fueteku shinnyuu shain Senpai no kogoto o kikinagashite Futsuu no naka no futsuu no watashi ganbare! Shuugyou no BERU (jiriri) Mekurumeku henshin MOBU KYARA kara shujinkou Kirameku sekai e mairimashou Hana wa sakaru Weekend~ Jibun e no gohoubi Fantastic night Hademe no MEIKU kimete mahou no kousui fuwari Tsuki kumanaki Weekend~ Wagamama ni saku no Fantastic girl TORENDO o mi ni matoi Wake up Tsurezure naru mama ni Bloom!!!! Hana wa sakaru Weekend~ Kagami yo kagami yo…Fantastic night Ato sukoshi mou sukoshi kono mama yume o misete - It's like a magic!! Tsuki kuma naki Weekend~ Wagamama ni saku no Fantastic girl TORENDO o mi ni matoi Wake up Tsurezure naru mama ni Bloom!!!! |-| Kanji= 片道1時間　電車に揺られ ディナーはコンビニの　メニュー制覇 早朝の会議は　死んでも遅刻できない 努力の甲斐あって　キャリアは順調 見渡せば増えてく　新入社員 先輩の小言を　聞き流して 普通の中の　普通の私　ガンバレ！ 終業のベル（ジリリ） めくるめく変身 モブキャラから主人公 きらめく世界へ　まいりましょう 花はさかる　Weekend～✿ 自分へのご褒美　Fantastic night 派手めのメイクきめて　魔法の香水ふわり 月くまなき　Weekend～✿ わがままに咲くの　Fantastic girl トレンドを身にまとい　Wake up 徒然なるままに　Bloom!!!! 花はさかる　Weekend～✿ カガミヨカガミヨ...Fantastic night あと少しもう少し　このまま夢を見せて ー It's like a magic!! 月くまなき　Weekend～✿ わがままに咲くの　Fantastic girl トレンドを身にまとい　Wake up 徒然なるままに　Bloom!!!! |-| English= I take an hour-long one-way ride in the swaying electric train I conquered all items of the convenience store's menu for dinner Even if I die, I can't be late for the early morning meeting Thanks to my efforts, my career's going well When I look around, the number of newbies keeps increasing Ignoring my senior's scoldings Normal me in my normal life, do your best! The end of work bell (ring) A dazzling transformation From background character to heroine I shall go to a sparkling world A flower in full bloom, weekend~✿ I'm treating myself to a fantastic night Picking out my flashy makeup, I apply some soft magical perfume The moon illuminates everything, weekend~✿ Blooming selfishly is this fantastic girl Putting on these trendy clothes, wake up As you like, bloom!!!! A flower in full bloom, weekend~✿ Mirror, mirror...Fantastic night Just a bit more, a bit longer, let me keep on dreaming like this - It's like magic!! The moon illuminates everything, weekend~✿ Blooming selfishly is this fantastic girl Putting on these trendy clothes, wake up As you like, bloom!!!! Full ver. Rōmaji= Katamichi ichijikan densha ni yurare DINAA wa KONBINI no MENYUU seiha Souchou no kaigi wa shindemo chikoku dekinai Doryoku no kai atte KYARIA wa junchou Miwataseba fueteku shinnyuu shain Senpai no kogoto o kikinagashite Futsuu no naka no futsuu no watashi ganbare! Shuugyou no BERU (jiriri) Mekurumeku henshin MOBU KYARA kara shujinkou Kirameku sekai e mairimashou Hana wa sakaru Weekend~ Jibun e no gohoubi Fantastic night Hademe no MEIKU kimete mahou no kousui fuwari Tsuki kumanaki Weekend~ Wagamama ni saku no Fantastic girl TORENDO o mi ni matoi Wake up Tsurezure naru mama ni Bloom!!!! Migite de shigoto shite hidarite SUMAHO Kiyou na kouhai o matomete doon! Nante mousou sae chikagoro wa taikutsu Shosen hito wa hito de watashi wa watashi Kakikake no kikakusho katazukeyou Machi ni machi ni matta kinyoubi Konya zangyou? Sore dake wa kanben! OFISU o detara (kirari) Machijuu ga SUTEEJI BIIZU no you na hikari Donataka watashi to odorimashou Hanachiri yuku Weekend～✿ ROMANSU ni yureru Fantastic night Tsuyome ni kami o maite amai WANPIISU hirari Tsuki katabuku Weekend～✿ Shisen wa kugizuke Fantastic boy Oshare na HIIRU haite Stand up Asahi ga noboru made Bloom!!!! Tsuyoi ne, to iwareru tabi ni Kawaii, ga hoshiku naru no yo Inochi mijikashi ichidokiri Rashikunakucha ne Hana wa sakaru Weekend~ Kagami yo kagami yo…Fantastic night Ato sukoshi mou sukoshi kono mama yume o misete - It's like a magic!! Tsuki kuma naki Weekend~ Wagamama ni saku no Fantastic girl TORENDO o mi ni matoi Wake up Tsurezure naru mama ni Bloom!!!! |-| Kanji= 片道1時間　電車に揺られ ディナーはコンビニの　メニュー制覇 早朝の会議は　死んでも遅刻できない 努力の甲斐あって　キャリアは順調 見渡せば増えてく　新入社員 先輩の小言を　聞き流して 普通の中の　普通の私　ガンバレ！ 終業のベル（ジリリ） めくるめく変身 モブキャラから主人公 きらめく世界へ　まいりましょう 花はさかる　Weekend～✿ 自分へのご褒美　Fantastic night 派手めのメイクきめて　魔法の香水ふわり 月くまなき　Weekend～✿ わがままに咲くの　Fantastic girl トレンドを身にまとい　Wake up 徒然なるままに　Bloom!!!! 右手で仕事して　左手スマホ 器用な後輩をまとめて　どーん！ 何て妄想さえ　近頃は退屈 所詮　人は人で　私は私 書きかけの企画書　片付けよう 待ちに待ちに待った　金曜日 今夜も残業？　それだけは　勘弁！ オフィスを出たら（キラリ） 街中がステージ ビーズのような光 どなたか私と　踊りましょう 花ちりゆく　Weekend～✿ ロマンスに揺れる　Fantastic night 強めに髪を巻いて　甘いワンピースひらり 月かたぶく　Weekend～✿ 視線を釘付け　Fantastic boy おしゃれなヒール履いて　Stand up 朝日が昇るまで　Bloom!!!! 強いね、と言われるたびに 可愛い、が欲しくなるのよ いのち短し一度きり らしくなくちゃね 花はさかる　Weekend～✿ カガミヨカガミヨ...Fantastic night あと少しもう少し　このまま夢を見せて ー It's like a magic!! 月くまなき　Weekend～✿ わがままに咲くの　Fantastic girl トレンドを身にまとい　Wake up 徒然なるままに　Bloom!!!! |-| English= I take an hour-long one-way ride in the swaying electric train I conquered all items of the convenience store's menu for dinner Even if I die, I can't be late for the early morning meeting Thanks to my efforts, my career's going well When I look around, the number of newbies keeps increasing Ignoring my senior's scoldings Normal me in my normal life, do your best! The end of work bell (ring) A dazzling transformation From background character to heroine I shall go to a sparkling world A flower in full bloom, weekend~✿ I'm treating myself to a fantastic night Picking out my flashy makeup, I apply some soft magical perfume The moon illuminates everything, weekend~✿ Blooming selfishly is this fantastic girl Putting on these trendy clothes, wake up As you like, bloom!!!! Working with their right hands, smartphones in their left hands Bump away my skilled juniors at once! Even such a fantasy has been so boring lately Live and let live, after all I should finish off my half-done business proposals I've waited and waited for Friday Overtime tonight? Anything but that! When I leave the office (sparkle) The entire city is a stage With a light like beads Won't someone dance with me? A flower-scattering weekend~✿ Unsettled by romance is this fantastic night With a tight updo and a flowing sweet dress The moon is going down, weekend~✿ You won't be able to take your eyes off me, fantastic boy Slipping on some stylish heels, stand up Until the morning sun rises, bloom!!!! The more people tell me, "you're strong" The more it makes me want to hear, "you're cute"! Life's short and you only get one go at it You've got to be yourself! A flower in full bloom, weekend~✿ Mirror, mirror...Fantastic night Just a bit more, a bit longer, let me keep on dreaming like this - It's like magic!! The moon illuminates everything, weekend~✿ Blooming selfishly is this fantastic girl Putting on these trendy clothes, wake up As you like, bloom!!!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 09 4Luxury (sung by: Kaori Sakuramori, Fuka Toyokawa, Reika Kitakami, and Konomi Baba) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Konomi Baba)